Some sensor systems serve to monitor a work of art or another object that should be protected from forgery, theft, or damage by external influences, for example. Sensor systems of this type can be set up to measure various environmental conditions that are relevant for preservation of the object (e.g., temperature, atmospheric humidity, and brightness). They can also serve to allow location of the object monitored by them and/or pick up and shaking of the object. A sensor system of this type is described, e.g., in the publication US 2010/0315239 A1.
To ensure uninterrupted monitoring and, in case of a movable object, at least to make it more difficult for it to be stolen or for an original to be replaced unnoticed by a forgery, it is desirable that it be difficult for a sensor system of the type portrayed to be removed from the object to be monitored.